legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Portal Storms
A portal storm is a quantum event that creates multiple portals, rifts and temporal anomalies in space time to undefined locations. Overview These storms are like normal storms except they affect space time. They are natural events that happen on planets and moons but sometimes in space. They are presumably created if there is a high concentration of Dechyons in a planet's atmosphere. They always accumulate near areas of damaged space time. They can be generated man made events such as Resonance Cascades. They spit out portals and rifts through space and time every now and then. Some of these portals are too small to see, some are large enough to see but appear invisible and some appear as cracks in thin air. They don't last long but tend to float around. They appear most commonly on the ground or in the clouds. Most portals appear in the form of a wave that propagates from the eye towards the ground and outwards and then disappears leaving a path of destruction in its wake. At the eye of the storm is a big portal constantly there glowing. The portal waves propagate from there. This is the only portal in the storm that is able to transmit matter and organic matter in both directions. Most of the other anomalies just aren't big enough or strong enough to transport a person. However some are strong enough and as these are natural events 99% of the time there is no exit portal and so you simply cease to exist. This is why they are classed as dangerous and that you should never walk through one. Flying through one in a ship however is relatively safe as its unlikely that the portals will have enough power to teleport the whole ship. Despite this it is still advised not to do it unless you must. Sometimes, space debris is spat out of the storm and accumulates around the land underneath it. They normally form around ruptures in space and time caused naturally or artificially. They normally hang around for 4-18 months before subsiding. However, a new one will most likely form in the same place a few weeks later. They always act like normal storms in the way that they cause wind and rain. Engaging in a Resonance Reversal can sometime stop one of these storms. Celios After The Legoland Incident portal storms formed all around the planet. Luckily they have all formed away from Legoland so they don't pose much of a problem. Appearance and Effects They look like big round storm clouds. In the centre is a blue/white glowing ball of energy. Within the clouds strange blue light seem to flash and jump around, this is portal energy. If you actually look inside the clouds you will see vortex like lightning jumping around. It is rare but sometimes this can jump to the ground like lightning. The portal waves look to almost be like a wave of blue glowing rain traveling out from the centre. This normally causes the ground to be churned up and sometimes a few seconds of anti gravity. Things such as buildings, vehicles and buildings are often thrown around as well. There is always a constant rumble and the sound of thunder cracking. Sometimes its loud and sometimes its not. If one of these was to pass through a structure such as Legoland it cause a great deal of damage. Legoland shield system would stop that from happening though. As it acts like a normal storm sometimes normal lightning can strike the ground. This often causes the portal waves to become stronger and more frequent. Trivia *This is the only made up weather in the series *Based on Halflife 2 *They have never really been explored in the series Category:Quantum Events